A JuKi Sleepover
by i-love-svu
Summary: Julie Cooper and Kirsten Cohen have a sleepover. You know it's going to be interesting when those two are together... Complete.
1. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: The OC isn't mine. **

**Author's Note: I'm madly in love with JuKi. And the possibilites for stories are endless when it comes to those two.

* * *

**

Kirsten stared at the small island in her kitchen with wary eyes. _"I must be crazy," _she thought. _"A sleepover with the Ice Queen?"_ A sigh escaped her lips as she began unpacking the grocery bags. She couldn't quite decide which was more shocking; the fact Julie Cooper was going to be sleeping at the Cohen's, or that Sandy had suggested the whole thing.

"I'll be gone all night," He had reminded her. "You shouldn't have to be alone."

Remembering his persuasive argument, Kirsten couldn't help but smile. Her husband did have a way with words that made it impossible to argue with him. The chiming of the doorbell filled the house and pulled the woman from her trance-like state. She strode to the foyer to answer the door, a grim expression upon her sharp features. As she yanked the door open, the look on her face changed from dread to shock.

Julie Cooper was standing on the welcome mat, which had been expected. But the brunette's attire was the alarming factor. Cotton pajama pants that were covered in little penguins, and a pink tank top with one big black and white bird on it. Her chestnut hair was pulled back into braids that hung just below her shoulders.

"Hi, Julie!" Kirsten greeted. She prayed that she wouldn't burst out laughing right there. Not that the brunette looked bad, but who would have guessed that she wore such… odd pajamas.

A smile appeared on the lightly tanned face of Julie. "Kirsten. How are you?" She stepped into the house, a small backpack slung over her right shoulder. "I must say that you surprised me with the invitation."

The blond closed the door and led the way into the kitchen. She finished emptying the brown bags on the counter as she formed her reply. "Would you believe that it was actually Sandy's idea?"

Julie raised one thin brow, signaling that she was intrigued. "Really? I would not have guessed that."

Placing two cartons of chocolate ice cream in the freezer, Kirsten nodded. "Yep. He said he didn't want me to be alone while he's gone. Although I'm not really sure why…"

With a grin, Julie eagerly changed the subject. She did not want to be involved with Kirsten and Sandy's marital issues.

"So, what are we doing tonight?"

"I was thinking about watching some movies, eating tons of junk food. Would that be okay?"

Julie nodded excitedly. "It sounds perfect! What movies do you have?"

Kirsten held up two bags from Blockbuster with a smile. "Sandy picked these out for us, so your guess is as good as mine."

She handed Julie a bag and the two happily began pulling out cases to examine the titles.

"'Heathers'?"

"'The Family Stone'?"

They moved into the living room to continue questioning the movies that Sandy had chosen. When the two had settled on the cough, Julie pulled the last title out of her bag and gasped.

"'Saw'? What the hell is wrong with your husband?" Julie thrust the case toward Kirsten. The blond eyed it suspiciously, wondering why Sandy had rented a horror film. With a shrug, she dropped it onto the cushion next to her. Then, rather suddenly, Kirsten jumped up from the couch with a gasp.

"Hold on, I forgot something."

She was gone from the room before Julie could say anything. Both confused and worried, Julie started walking throughout the Cohen house, trying to find Kirsten.

"Kiks? Are you okay?" The brunette asked. No reply was heard, but a muffled sound was. It sounded like rustling in what Julie assumed was a bedroom, but she couldn't narrow it down any further than that. She gently pushed the door open and spotted Kirsten by the bed. What she was doing certainly was unclear, but Julie decided it was best not to speak. Not until she had some sort of clue as to what the blond was doing.

Julie watched as Kirsten piled pillows and blankets on her bed. When finally satisfied with the number of pillows, Kirsten tugged the comforter off of the bed and out of the room. She stopped walking upon seeing Julie, who was staring at the blond as if she had grown a second head.

"For us to lay on," Kirsten hastily explained. Julie nodded as she stepped aside to allow Kirsten room to pass her.

As the two returned to the living room, Julie briefly wondered what had gotten into her host. She wasn't usually one to be hyper; it just was not something that she did. So of course Julie was surprised to see Kirsten running out of the room to gather blankets. She simply hoped that the whole evening wouldn't be that way. Julie knew she wouldn't be able to keep a straight face through whatever, if anything, Kirsten did next.


	2. The Movies

"What should we watch first?" Julie inquired, looking slightly amused. She still hadn't gotten over the fact that Kirsten wasn't exactly herself.

The blond thought for a moment. "Whatever you want. I can barely stay awake through anything, so it's up to you." 

Before deciding on a movie, the two arranged the assortment of pillows and blankets on the living room floor. Julie quickly claimed the large pink body pillow with a grin. She folded it in half and propped herself up on the pillow using her elbows. When both had chosen their spots, Kirsten put a DVD in without glancing at the title. She joined Julie on the floor as the movie began. Random banter arose between the two friends; they commented on the previews shown before the movie, the opening sequence and even the actors in the movie. Julie and Kirsten found that during a sleepover, pretty much anything is hilarious and guaranteed to make someone laugh.

"I never thought a sleepover could be this much fun," Julie commented between giggles. Kirsten nodded in agreement and she had a huge smile on her face.

Their attention was redirected to the television. As the scene played before their eyes, Kirsten gave a small shriek. Julie looked over at her, obviously baffled, but waited patiently for an explanation as to the noise.

"It's a horror movie!" Kirsten explained. The blond resembled a frightened child, with her eyes wide in shock and the color drained from her face. It was all Julie could do not to start laughing hysterically. The brunette shot Kirsten an incredulous look as if to say, "You're kidding me. A scream all because of a scary movie?"

The women giggled quietly for a moment, but their laughter turned to screams and squeaks of terror when they glanced at the television. A gruesome murder appeared to be taking place as it was evidentially all part of the plot.

"Nasty!" Julie and Kirsten said in unison. The scene went on and the movie grew boring, without anything exciting happening to keep them on the edge of their seats. Ideas of how to get rid of the boredom were exchanged but nothing seemed very fitting. Julie surveyed the room in search of something to do. Her gaze came to a halt upon a thin black box that was lying on the shelf beneath the television.

"What about video games?"

Kirsten smiled and began connecting the console to the television. Maybe having Julie over wasn't such a bad idea, she thought.


	3. The Video Games and Food

"How do I kill people on here?" Kirsten hissed. She stared down at the black controller in her hands, a fierce expression on her face. Julie, much to her dismay, was able to play each game like a pro. Who would've guessed that one of the most important women in Newport was good at playing video games?

Julie placed her controller on the carpet with a grin. "Try 'X' and then 'O'."

Kirsten complied with Julie's instructions and was happy to see that it worked. The zombie on the screen, the one the blond had been trying to kill, keeled over due to the sword sticking out of his stomach.

"This is kind of gory," Kirsten commented. Attempting to hide the fact that the color had drained from her face, Kirsten dropped her controller and yawned loudly. "Are you hungry?"

Julie nodded. "I'm starving!"

The two made their way to the kitchen, stepping over mounds of pillows and piles of blankets along the way. Kirsten searched the cupboards whilst Julie raided the fridge. After nearly twenty minutes, they had found a suitable amount of things to eat. Popcorn, ice cream, Pixy Stix and plenty of sugary foods to keep them hyper all night.

While Kirsten put another movie in, Julie pushed some blankets off of the couch so she could sit down. Kirsten quickly joined the brunette and they each went for different things to eat. Julie took a few Pixy Stix, opened them all, and poured them into her mouth, and Kirsten grabbed a handful of popcorn. The movie had begun, so the two grew quiet.

Kirsten yawned again but this time, she didn't make any efforts to hide it. She knew it wouldn't be long before she would fall asleep.

"You're already tired?" Julie asked. She snatched one more Pixy Stix and emptied it, then turned to Kirsten with a grin. "I'm that boring, huh?"

Kirsten quickly shook her head. "No! I just get tired easily."

Julie nodded, signaling that she understood. Taking a few pieces of popcorn, the brunette settled back onto the couch to enjoy the movie.


	4. The Pillow Fight

The grandfather clock chimed loudly, meaning that it was two in the morning. Julie was engrossed in yet another movie; a romantic comedy about two teens, and it just happens to be her favorite movie ever. Stifling a yawn, Julie tried to spot Kirsten in the dark. The two had switched spots several times, so the brunette wasn't sure where Kirsten was. Julie carefully felt around; in front, beside and finally, behind her. Her hand hit something, something soft, with a quiet thud. The smack was followed by a loud groan, and Julie couldn't stop herself from giggling. She had found Kirsten.

"KiKi?" The brunette whispered, hoping that it would wake her host up.

"Not now, Sandy. Go away," Kirsten sleepily replied. She turned onto her other side and fell asleep again.

Julie was now laughing so hard that she had tears in her eyes. "Kirsten! Wake up."

The sleeping woman quickly sat up, and was obviously panicked. "What's wrong?"

Julie calmed herself down before answering.

"Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to know why you are sleeping! You're supposed to stay up all night at a sleepover."

Kirsten replied in the form of another yawn. She rubbed her eyes, trying to stay awake but it was no use. One more yawn escaped her lips before she could stop it, and she knew that Julie had witnessed her little slip up.

"That's it." Julie got her to feet. She grabbed a pillow, slung it over her shoulder, and motioned for Kirsten to stand up.

"What are you doing?" Kirsten didn't move. She wasn't about to stand up in front of a women who was armed with a down-stuffed pillow.

Julie tapped her foot impatiently. What part of "get up" did this woman not get? "Kirsten, stand up."

The blond carefully stood up, her hands raised in case Julie tried anything. Not that Kirsten really thought she would; she really doubted that Julie was hyper enough to actually start anything, harmful or otherwise. She just wanted to be prepared in case the sugar rush that Julie seemed to be experiencing took over her brain.

"Kirsten, please forgive me for this," Julie swallowed. She looked genuinely sorry, and that scared Kirsten. What was going to happen? "But, pillow fight!"

The blond, having always been a quick one on her feet, snatched a pillow off of the couch to defend herself. She blocked the first few of Julie's hits and thought all was going well. Without warning, Julie playfully swung the pillow at Kirsten's right leg and the blow sent her prey to the ground.

"Ouch," Kirsten cried, clutching her leg between her hands. As Julie knelt beside the injured woman, Kirsten pulled the pillow up and hit the brunette in the back.

"I can't believe you actually thought I was hurt!" Kirsten laughed.

Julie quickly recovered from the sneak attack and started after Kirsten, who had fled the room.

"Kirsten Cohen, get back here!" The brunette giggled as she ran into the kitchen, hoping to catch the blond by surprise.

Half an hour later, Kirsten and Julie collapsed on the couch in a fit of giggles. Julie tucked a stray wisp of hair behind her ear with a huge smile on her face.

"I knew that would wake you up," She grinned and elbowed Kirsten in the side.

Kirsten nodded as she pushed the brunette's arm away. "Okay, so maybe it did work. But no more pillow fights tonight, okay? Especially not if you plan on using the body pillow!"

Julie laughed yet again. Yep, a sleepover had been a great idea.


	5. The Next One

Although spending the evening with Julie Cooper had been tiring, Kirsten was glad that she had done so. She hadn't had so much fun in a very long time. Julie had left just after sunrise because she had to get Kaitlin to school, but she didn't leave before offering to help clean up. Kirsten smiled at the thought of her brunette Newpsie friend offering to clean. Of course Kirsten had refused the offer; guests were not supposed to help clean up. Now, staring at the absolute mess the two had left in the living room, Kirsten wished that she had accepted the suggestion.

"What happened to our house?" A booming voice asked from behind the woman.

Kirsten spun around and saw her husband standing in the foyer. He dropped his suitcase with a thud, just as Kirsten wrapped her arms around him.

"Did I miss a tornado?" Sandy joked. He planted a kiss upon Kirsten's lip with a grin. "Want some help?"

Kirsten nodded happily. "Yes, please."

The two began folding blankets and talking about how their nights had gone. Sandy had managed to place second in the golf tournament, and he excitedly talked about the shots he made while Kirsten smiled up at him. When he finished, Kirsten told him about the movies, video games, and the pillow fight.

"A pillow fight between Julie Cooper and my wife? That's scary," Sandy laughed. He finished folding the last blanket and carried it to their bedroom. Kirsten followed behind like a puppy. Her husband had been gone all weekend and she just wanted to spend some time with him. Was that so wrong?

Sandy pressed his index finger and thumb onto the bridge of his nose. "I almost forgot. I have to go away next weekend again. I'm so sorry, honey. I know we had plans but it's for work…"

Kirsten held up one hand to stop him. She thought for a moment, then smiled brightly. "No problem! That's terrific!"

She ran out of the room and into the kitchen. Sandy followed after her, his brows furrowed. "You're happy that I have to go away again?"

Kirsten hurriedly shushed him. She checked the calendar, obviously searching for something.

"Kirsten, what is going on?"

The blond grinned. "Nothing. What time are you going away?"

Sandy cocked his head to the left. "Eight. Why?"

Kirsten asked a few more questions, which made Sandy ramble on. He watched as she ignored him and began dialing the phone. Kirsten spoke in a hushed voice, but was clearly excited. When she finally hung up the phone, Sandy was at her side.

"Julie's coming over again," Kirsten explained. "Isn't that great?"

Sandy did his best to contain his laughter. "Yes, I suppose so. But next time, you are folding your own blankets."


End file.
